Akabayashi Rubi
Akahane Ruby is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Crimson. Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. Her catchphrase is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Ruby Akahane *'Japanese:' 赤羽ルビー *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 157 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Never give up! *'Habit(s):' Ruby tends to be late, thought that's not really a habit *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamagoyaki, or "normal" Omlettes **'Color:' Deep Red, Black **'Music:' non specific, must sound good Fears *When Ruby was younger, she was afraid of fire. *As a teenager, she lost her fear of fire but is still afraid of snakes. Dreams *At the end of the first season, Ruby hasn't thought about her future dreams. *Though she tries to avoid it, she loves working at the Feather Bell Restaurant. *In the later seasons, she decides to take it over one day. Skills - Studying= *Ruby has probably no skills at studying. *She just not just bad in school, she also has big problems with foreign languages. *She can hardly speak nor understand other languages but is impressed every time someone can speak them well. - Other= *Ruby is really good at cooking. *She works hard everytime and on everything she's doing. *She is good at convincing others on something. *Has the perfect personality for a leader.}} General Information Personality Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. Currently, Ruby is the captain of her school’s basketball team. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She would never just drop something just she got bored by it or she doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. She usually gives her duties at the Feather Bell to her younger twin sister Robin. Adding to that, Ruby mixes up things which makes others think that has no idea what she’s actually doing. But that is not correct. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is more comfortable than girly. She usually wears colorful shirts and pants with sneakers and sometimes boots. She would never wear a skirt. - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When playing basketball, Ruby wears the Nijiiro team's basketball outfit. The outfit consists of a white top that has dark cyan sleeves with the players number on it, which is the number eight in Ruby's case. On the back stands the surname of the player as well as the number. The shorts of the outfit are dark blue and they have the kanji "虹色", meaning rainbow and also stands for the school's name, written on them in a green color. They are wearing blue and light green sneakers. - Other= When working at Feather Bell Restaurant, Ruby wears the Feather Bell t-shirt. The shirt is black and has "Feather Bell" wirtten on it, as well as Ruby's name. The names are written in a pinkish red. Ruby wears a dark red, long sleeved top underneath and a dark jeans. She wears the name sneakers as she wears in civilian. As Yamane Ruby, she wears a headband with brown mouse ears. She wears a grey tshirt with white dots and a patern looking like a black jacket with a red bowtie. Underneath the tshirt, she wears a white pullover with 3/4 sleeves. She wears blue jean shorts and black converses. When Ruby transforms into the Little Red Riding Hood in Sky Pretty Cure 33, Ruby wears a red dress with a shoulder free white blouse with puffy sleeves. Over the blouse is a dark red layer that is tied to the dress. The dress' skirt has a second, white colored layer and Ruby wears brown boots with red flowers on them. She also wears a cape-like, red cloth around her neck. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby wears a brink pinkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Brink_pink colored top that is tied together at the end. The end of the top is at the height of her bellybutton. She wears a light blue jeans skirt with black pants underneat. The pants end under her knees. She wears dark red sandals. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Ruby wears a dark red cloth that is tied into the shape of a one sleeved top. The ends of the cloth are tied together to hold the top at her left shoulder. She wears teal bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teal#Teal_blue shorts with a dark brown belt. She also wears black sneakers. In A trip to Kamon!, Ruby wears a pink colored, one-sleeved top that overs her hip. Underneath the top, she wears another top, but this one is black colored. She wears a red colored shirt tied around her hips and dark grey pants that reach to her knees. She wears black sneakers. }} Relationships / Relationships}} Etymology - means "red", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means "wing" or "feather", which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ruby - Ruby's name in Alice's world. The name is playing with the Japanese word meaning dormouse and her real name. The dormouse is a character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Nicknames Rubs - A name which FairySina thought up a while ago while drawing something. The name actually comes from Rubik's Cube, which she kept spelling "Rubi''x''" in her mind. So she switched the initials and it became Cubix Rube until it finally turned into Rubix Rub(e). That that's where the name Rub/Rubs comes from. Music As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Hirano Aya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets= *TWIN SISTER (Along with Oogame Asuka) *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with HIida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Sekai ni Nijiiro (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya, Ito Kanae) }} Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21st while her star sign is Cancer. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. **She is followed by Cure Sunset and Cure Wave, who a twin Cures of Hawaii. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Ruby is the first Cure who plays basketball. *It is releaved that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *In the early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina accidentally called her "Akane" instead of "Ruby". This might have been because her surname is similar written as Akane. *Like Misumi Nagisa, Ruby never wears any hair ornaments. *Ruby shares her initials with Aoki Reika. *As of RELOADED, Ruby is the oldest existing lead Cure in the whole series. Then, she is 16, while other leaders are always between 12 and 15. *As said in ''RELOADED'' Episode 22, Ruby is represented by the Peony, which means "Bravery" in the language of flowers. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters